Families
by Kindred01
Summary: There is a lot of things Eliot doesn't talk about, with his friends or his mates. So a phone call from his nephew pleading for help might mean he is going to need to face a few of those secrets. (ES/P/AH and SS/DH and past ES/MMC)
1. Chapter 1

"Well we have no clients at the moment, so we can take some time for ourselves." Nate smiled as he clapped his hands; he is already planning to spend time on his own with a bottle of whisky. "About 2 weeks I was thinking, Sophie I know you are hoping to go Paris." He beamed at her.  
"Depends are you coming with me Nate or are you hoping to hid out here with the large Telly and watch the game?" She grinned at him; he tried to hide his smile as she figured him out.  
"We can go to that comic con." Hardison grinned like a child as he turned to looked at Parker who smiled at him  
"Yaaaaay great." She said to him, and then looked at Eliot and winced when Hardison looked the other way and mouthed 'help me'. Eliot smirked at his mate he was going to say something when his phone started to ring.

He pulling out his phone and looked down at the name flashing across his screen, frowned as he wonders away from the others "Just minute." He told him, as he walked over to the kitchen "Hello Misc…whoa whoa slow down." The other looked over to him as he started to pace "What happen? No, No listen you need to get out of there….I know you know that call your alpha... Mischief, Mischief." The phone went dead and he stood there blinking down at his mobile seeing the call has ended.  
"Eliot?" Nate called out "Is there a problem?"  
"Yeah, there is a problem." He growled out his eyes turning blue as he put the phone to his ear again. "Come on Noah pick up, come on!" He hissed "Noah are you home?... Who are you?…Deputy Parrish look Mis…Stiles just called me he said someone is in his house and he was hurt and then the phone when dead… Where is Noah? In hospital…Shit… tell him Eliot is on his way and I want to see my Nephew's Alpha!" He put the phone down and turned to the others who were all looking at him as if he was insane. "I-I think I found us a new client."  
"Where are going?" Nate asked as he sipped his coffee seeing the twitch look on the wolf's face.  
"Beacon Hills." He growls out, Nate winced at the name of the town but nodded none the less.  
"What is going on?"  
"My Nephew is missing; he was the first call as you heard. He is part of the McCall and Hale pack and he is human…sort of."  
"Wait Nate's eyes are red meaning he's alpha, why are yours blue?" Parker asked tilting her head.  
"Parker now is not the time to ask," Sophia said softly.

Hardison saw the pained look on Eliot's face so decide to change the subject slightly "So when do we go to this Beacon Hill?" The Hitter looked up at him and frowned  
"You're not going, not in the state you're in." He rumbled, Hardison looked down at his slightly swollen belly.  
"You really think I'm going to sit back here when you lot are going? No na ain't happening, Mate." He stood up with some help from Parker so his little speech was marred by his stagger to push himself up.  
"My nephew is human and he was just kidnapped do you really think I'm going to let you get kidnapped?" He asked  
"Eliot if you make me stay here I put make you sleep in the dog house I mean it." He growled at him. Eliot sighed and nodded.  
"Fine!"

Meanwhile…  
Jordan stood in the hall way looked shocked, he pulled out his mobile from his pocket and gave Scott a call but when he didn't get an answer he called Derek. "Hello?" Came the gruff voice,  
"Can you go the sheriff's house and check in on Stiles I just got a strange phone call. He is meant to me at the hospital but I'm worried." He told the alpha on the other end, there was a moment of nothing apart from the sound the wolf's breathing.  
"I'm on my way." He told the Deputy, the phone call ended leaving Parrish to enter the sheriff's hospital room.

The sheriff looked like hell he had claw marks across his chest and a bite on his leg; he had been attacked by a rough werewolf. The man looked like hell but he was still sharp as a button as he turned to him and frowned, as he pulled the oxygen mask off his mouth. "W-Who was that?" He asked as Melissa pushed put Morphine into his drip.  
"Ummm someone calls Eliot?" Noah froze and his eyes widen, he looked to Melissa who was stun to hear the name before they both looked at the Deputy.  
"Eliot? He said, Eliot?" The dark haired woman asked  
"Yeah, he said that Stiles called him in a panic and then the phone went dead." He saw the look of panic when he said that Stiles had called Eliot and watched as he tried to push himself up.  
"WHAT!" Noah went to sit up and cried out in pain.  
"Stop Noah, you're going to pull your stitches." She called out to him.  
"I tried to call Scott but he isn't answering, so I called Derek he's going to check in on Stiles because he was meant to have been here already," Parrish said as he looked down at his watch.  
"Jordan goes and met Derek." Noah winced  
"And if you see Scott tells him I need to see him."

Once the Deputy was gone Melissa sat down on the chair by Noah's bed "Oh go it's really happening? I'm going to have to tell Scott the truth." She whispered, the dark haired woman looked up at Noah and saw that the Morphine was kicking in. "Why would Stiles call him?" She asked  
"He and Eliot get on well; he is the only one from Claudia's family that will talk to us." He said, "If Scott couldn't help him or the pack and I was…he would call Eliot for help." He wanted out of the bed he wanted to see if his son was okay, but the wounds were stopping him from even sitting up.  
"He will be okay Noah, the pack will find him." Melissa tries to calm him.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek arrived at the sheriff house; he spotted Stiles power blue jeep in the drive way and Scott dirt bike just behind it. The alpha wolf frowned as he spots the front door was partly open, his frown only deepened as he walked up to the porch, stopped when he heard the crunch of glass under his foot. He looked up and notices that the porch light was broken he let out a little growl as he pushed the front door open and stepping inside. From where he stood he could see the small table has been turned over in the hall way and picture frames were knocked to the floor and smashed.

But what got Derek was the smell of fear, pain and blood it was overwhelming as he filters through the hallway. He could see that the attack was between two wolves and it was a vicious attack when he finally entered the house he could only hear one heart beat and it was slow "Stiles!" He called out, but heard nothing "Scott?" The heart beat started to beat a little faster as he followed it through the house.

He stopped by the stairs and looked at banisters that have been pushed outwards, someone had fallen through it. Deep claw marks wrecked the walls Derek had reached out and dragged his finger tips over the claw marks, it was wider than hand meaning the wolf was a big one. "D…Derek." He heard his name being call and rushed into the kitchen only to find it a mess. Tables and chairs weren't in one piece, every cupboard door was open and some were ripped off its hinges and the smell of blood was stronger in this room and it made him snarl.

He heard a groan from behind the counter he walked around the counter top where he found Scott lay out on the floor. The dark haired teen was face down with a pool of blood around his middle. "Scott!" Derek calls out to him as he knelt by his side as the young alpha grunt in pain his eyes open a crack and looked up at the alpha.  
"D-Derek." He whispered, "S-Stiles he was taken." He groaned in pain, Derek placed a hand on Scott back and reached his pain off him as he tried to see the damage that was done.  
"Who took Stiles?" Derek asked he could guess by the scents in the house.  
"Deucalion." He whimpered, the young alpha felt his pain fade and his wound starts to heal.

Derek's eyes widen his heart was now thumping in his chest his mate has been taking, he let out a growl he wanted to go and find him but he couldn't leave Scott like this. "Derek!" Came the yell, snapping out of his thoughts he turned to the door.  
"In here Jordan!" He yelled, the Deputy walked in and cursed at the mess, Derek knew he was over protective of Stiles just as he was but he didn't know why. "I need your help." He told him, Jordan walked over him and growled at the sight of the young alpha and then helped Derek to lift him up to his knees.

Scott howled in pain as he pressed his hand to his chest as his eyes turned red "Why aren't you healing?" The Deputy asked as he looked at the wound, long deep gashes from his shoulder down to his belly button.  
"He was attacked by another alpha, not only that it was Deucalion's pack." The older wolf growled as he and Parrish got Scott up onto his feet.  
"I'm healing now, thanks to Derek." Scott mumbled, but he was barely awake due to the blood loss and his knees kept buckling from under him. Parrish grabbed a chair that wasn't broken and turned it up right before helping Scott to sit down. "Stiles we need to find Stiles." He hissed.  
"I know I'm not going to let anything happen to him," Derek tells him,  
"I called for backup Derek, as soon as I saw the hallway." He tells him, the alpha nods as he turns to leave the kitchen.

He walked up the stairs he could tell Stiles had put up a real fight he could see the line of mountain ash by all the room but the teen's room the mountain ash was broken. He stood by the door and saw it was in two pieces, he walked into the room his heart now in his throat as he saw the stuffing from the pillows and blankets are everywhere and the baseball bat was in splinters. The room smelt of fear as he moved deeper into the room Derek froze when he caught a strange scent. He had smelt it around the house but thought it belongs to one of the alphas but the smell was strongest in this room. He frowned …no he couldn't be… he thinks as he picked up torn shirt that belongs to Stiles and brought it up to his nose and took a deep breath. "No!" He growled when he realised what that scent was.

Scott stood in the hall way with the helped of Parrish; his wounds had healed but he was still was weak. "Derek." He called to the other alpha who was now standing at the door with the help of Parrish, the older alpha turned around still holding the torn up shirt and looked at them.  
"He's pregnant, my mate is pregnant." He said to them, his eyes wide as they could do as his hands shook as held the shirt.

It took 7 hours by plane to make it to Beacon county and Eliot was almost jumping off his chair of the whole of the flight if it wasn't for Parker and Hardison taking in turns to help him relax by joining the mile high club he would have killed someone. One in the airport Nate took Eliot to the side as Sophie got them a rental "Is there anything I or the team needs to know before we head off to Beacon Hills?" He asked Eliot could tell Nate has no love for that town and if he was being truthful with himself he has no love for either.

He let out a small growl as he ran his fingers through his hair "I didn't leave on a good note." He tells him "You heard of Deucalion?" He asked, Nate let out a hiss but nodded "He was my alpha; I stayed because it was all new, but when he lost his sight…"  
"That is when he started to kill his own pack." Eliot nodded,  
"I-I ran, I couldn't face down my alpha who was becoming stronger by killing his own pack. I took the children of the pack on the request of the beats and I didn't look back. I took the pups as far away from Deucalion as I could and made sure they were safe." Nate sighed and rubbed his eyes, he knew that Eliot has always a strong urge protect children; well they all do but Eliot more so. "I may have left someone behind."  
"Ah?" Nate mumbled as he sees the others walking towards them. "Will it be a problem?" He asked  
"Ummm she still lives there, so maybe."  
"You better tell your mates, let's get some of this headache over with before a new one starts."

The drive should have taken an hour but with Hardison being pregnant they had to stop at every serves station to pee. But once they arrived they Sophie took Hardison and Parker to the hotel while Nate and Eliot headed for the hospital, "You know some more information about your nephew and brother in-law would be good." He mumbles  
"What is there to say, my brother in-law is the sheriff of the town of crazy and my nephew is far too clever for his own good and had a big mouth to match it. He had had nightmares that fucking comes true… Oh and if you really want to know my sister died about 9 years." He told him,  
"Wait his nightmares come true?" He asked  
"He has premonitions that only come to him in nightmares." He said as they got off the lift. The moment they step off the life he at the pack, he frowned as he looked at the filled hall way. He spots the two alphas in the hall way, one was a young man with dark hair the other one he knows as a Derek Hale. Both looked worried the younger one in a bit of pain until a curly blonde walked up to him and took his hand and was leeching his pain.

The hallway was filled with teens all smelling of the two alphas, he then notices the deputy and frowned …a Hell Hound in Beacon Hills, of cause there would be…he thought and then there was the red head girl she stood there with a small group of girls all staying close to each other comforting…Stile did say there was a banshee in the pack…but he notices there was also a huntress, Kitsune and Coyote. "That is a mixed pack," Nate mumbled.

Eliot nodded and walked up to the group and watched as they all turned to face him, the young alpha looked at him and Eliot had to do a double take at the teen's scent …oh shit…he thought. "Who are you?" The young alpha asked  
"Eliot?" Voice called out his name; he looked up to see the dark haired nurse walk towards him.  
"Mel." He calls to her. The young alpha frowned and looked to the nurse.  
"Mel?" Scott asked Melissa looked down at him as she looked back at Eliot and she slapped him across the face. Eliot hissed and looked back at her and smiled weakly at her.  
"Good to see you to Mel. Is he awake?" He asked her, Melissa crossed her arms and let out a huff.  
"You could have called you know, and yes he is a wake he's been bitten by an alpha and I guess you don't need to tell me what that could mean." She said, there was real worry in her voice for Noah and he knew why they've been friends for years,  
"Mum who is this?" Scott asked, she looked at her son and then up to Eliot who looked startled.  
"We use to date."


	3. Chapter 3

pStiles felt the whooshing of blood rushing through his head, felt sick as he started to come around he groaned as he rubbed his face into the pillow. The bed felt soft under him as he buried his nose into the pillow he expecting to smell his own scent or at least Derek's scent. But what he got wasn't Derek's scent but a stranger's scent, his eyes widen in shock before he bolted up right. "Oh God." He mumbled as he regretted moving so quickly, his stomach churched "Sleeping beauty is finally awake." Came the growl, Stiles turns his head to look at the alpha's sat at the end of the bed a huge grin on his face, that just made Stiles sicker./p

pHe stood up towering over the teen making Stiles feel small, really small. Ennis is the name that comes to Stiles mind as his stomach still churning. He walked up to stiles and stood in front of him as large grin still on his face, Stiles didn't dare move one his stomach was threatening to come out through his mouth and two he was weary of what the alpha was going to do. Ennis reached out and ran a finger down the sides of the teen's face; Stiles flinched as he felt the finger with the claw slide down his throat to his shoulder "I can see why Derek keeps you around." He growled Stiles only response to him was to throw up over him. "Bitch!" The alpha snarled and went to back hand him. /p

pEnnis let out a hiss as he turned to see whose hand was warped around his wrist, but the moment he saw the blind wolf he dropped his other hand. Deucalion let out a noise and Ennis change back letting his claws retract and his fangs return to normal "Ennis out guest has a head injury it's not his fault he was sick." Stiles looked up at the blind wolf as he crawled up the bed away from of them. "Go and get cleaned up." He told him as he smirks, Ennis snarled as he turned around and stormed off, the blind wolf walked around the bed and sat closer to Stiles. "Now we need to talk."br /

"What About?" Stiles asked as he warped his arms around his /

"About you and your pup's place in my pack."/p

pMean While….br /

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU USE TO DATE?" Noah looked up when he heard Scott growl, he groaned as he pushed himself up, he wasn't in the best moods in the world. Being attacked by a crazy alpha with bad toe nails and then having his son kidnapped forcing Eliot to turn up, and his son is /

"Eliot get in here!" Noah growled it went quiet as he watched as Eliot walked in and let out a sigh. He didn't think he would be so happy to see his brother in-law, he had nothing against Eliot it just Noah knows his history. "Eliot." He called to him hoarsely,br /

"You look like hell." The man said, Noah raised an eye brow as he watched another man walk in soon followed by Derek's and Scott's pack, the room was /

"Being bitten by an alpha will do that you." He muttered. /p

pEliot rubbed his eyes and looked at Nate who was watching the rest of the pack, "What the hell is going on?" The Hitter asked Noah winced as he pushed himself up, and watched as Melissa rushes over o him and helps him sit up. He watched them seeing how the sheriff touches her hand and lets it linger and the way she smiles at him reached her eyes as well, it made him look /

"Your old Alpha took my son." He hisses, Eliot ran his fingers through hair and closed his eyes for a /

"What reason would Deucalion take your son Sheriff?" Nate asked, Noah, looked up at the man and frowned as if he recognised him but couldn't figure out /

"I'm Nathan Ford, Eliot's alpha." That earned him a small growl from Eliotbr /

"I know you don't I?" Noah askedbr /

"He's a conman," Derek saidbr /

"Oh God." Scott groaned, Nate looked at them with a small /

"Yes I am a con man and my pack is a group of thrives, but we only con the bad guys." There were blank look from the pack. "So why does the demon wolf want your son?" Nate asked again./p

pNo one spoke for a moment then Scott steps forwards "He tried to get me and Derek to kill our betas and join his alpha pack. But we think it could be because of the nightmares." Eliot frowned and looked at Noah who also had a frown on his /

"I thought you said you sort that out?" He asked his brother in-law, Noah frowned at him feeling a little drowsy from the /

"I did Eliot, and everything was fine but then… I don't know some how they come back tenfold." Noah mumbled as he started to doze /

"Out," Melissa told them as she started to shoo them out, Eliot frowned before looking at the wounds on chest and notices that they were healing. "Come on Eliot you to," Melissa saidbr /

"Look." He called to her; she moved and stood next to him down at the wounds. "He won't be able to stay here much longer." He told her,br /

"Already took care of that one." She told him "Now out my patient needs his sleep." She told him as she grabbed his shoulders and spun him around and marched out of the room. /p

p"Now what?" A dark haired girl asked, Derek, walked up to Eliot and Nate and looked them up and down before holding out his hands to /

"We work together to find my mate." The dark haired wolf said Eliot growled at him as he scowled at the man who dares touch his /

'Nate we got a problem' Came Sophie's voice down ear speakersbr /

"What's that?" Isaac asked looking around the /

"Hold on Sophie." Nate walked away little and spoke to her as the other frowned hearing a disembodied voice coming from Eliot and Nate's /

"Is that an earpiece?" Parrish asked Eliot nodded as he listens in to what Sophie was saying and frowned, before turning to /

"We need a place to stay; one of my mates is pregnant and my other mate may have stab someone." He told him, Derek nodded at him as he watches Scott who was just glaring at Eliot./p


	4. Chapter 4

He was in a locked room, a cuff around his ankle that had a long chain that reached far enough for him to go to the bathroom and back to the bed and that was it. There were no clocks in the room and his mobile phone was missing and as he was in his PJ when he was taken he wasn't wearing watch…I never wore one anyway… so he had no idea of telling the time. There was one single light in the room and that was by the bed, the twins brought his food in and try to talk to him.

Stiles knows it because they have gotten to know him and his friends before the whole kidnapping thing, but Stiles wouldn't talk to him or the others this wound up Deucalion. No matter how much the Demon wolf threaten him and his pup Stiles remind mute, until tonight. The bed room door open and there stood Deucalion his hands rested on the cane and his face Stiles. The teen felt like that maybe he could still see and was looking into his soul. "Are you going to behave and talk to me?" He asked, Stiles pretended not hear him and looked back down at the book that one of the twins left for him. "Every well, you brought this on yourself." Stiles frowned and looked up to see Kali and Ennis walk from behind the blind wolf like they rose up from his shadow and walk over him.

Ennis hadn't forgiven him for throwing up over him so when he grabbed Stiles it was tightly making him wince and cry out as Kali cooed at him and rubbed her hands over his stomach before unlocking the cuff around his ankle. They didn't say anything as Ennis pulled him from the bed and dragged him through the hall and into another room. He saw he was the second story of some empty house if the old crumpled leaves scattered on the ground and a lot of cobwebs were anything go by. "What are you doing?" Stiles asked  
"Oh, he finally speaks." Kali chuckled as they pull him into a room and forced him down onto a chair.

Deucalion wonders into the room as Ennis kept both hands on the teen's shoulder stopping him from standing up. Stiles saw the camera and he frowned…holy fuck…he thought he was already freaked out by the fact that was being held prisoner by the alpha back but now he was really freaking out. "W-What are you going to do?" He asked he heard a chuckle from the three different people in the room.  
"Oh no if you weren't going play ball then neither am I. You have your chance to behave Stiles." The tawny haired wolf said, as he walked over and stood by Stiles and nodded to Kali. "Let's get this right I don't want to do it again."

Later on…  
Derek stood watching Nate's pack they moved into his loft he thinks he has them figured out. Nate is alpha that is clear as day, Sophie is his second she claims him and the other also making her pack mother. Then there is Eliot the beta could one day become alpha and he is mated to the last two members of their pack. Hardison as smart mouth as Stiles and is heavily pregnant then there is Parker, she is not human but for the life of him Derek hasn't got a clue what she is. Nate says she a hybrid and didn't have the emotion up bringing like the rest of them, he has figured out that she is part kitsune but that is about it.

Derek walked over to them and was eyed by Eliot "So you knocked my nephew up." He growled, his eyes flashing blue at him.  
"Eliot," Nate warned as he went back to talking to Hardison  
"Are you going to own up to being Scott's father?" Derek asked as he handed him a cup of coffee, Eliot just looked at him as if he was going to throttle him as the whole room became quiet as they all looked at them.  
"Wait that dark haired kid is your son?" Hardison asked "Eliot…"  
"I didn't know until yesterday and what do you want me to say. Hey, by the way, I'm your real father it's nice to meet you now let's find your cousin!" He snarled,  
"You're sleeping on the couch!" The hacker mumbled as he went back to looking for Deucalion foot prints over the net. Before anything else could be said Parrish and Scott and the rest of Scott and Derek's pack came rushing into the loft,  
"They sent something," Scott said, he looked scared and Derek knew he has seen it.

Hardison took the envelope and open it up to see a CD case "Who did they send it to?" Derek asks asked, his heart is hammering in his chest he didn't want to know what they are putting his mate thought but at the same time he does.  
"They left it in the sheriff's room," Parrish mumbled,  
"Alright, guys are we ready?" The Hacker asked, there was a mummer as he moved the mouse and clicked play. They stood around the lap top looking down at the screen and for a moment there was nothing.  
"Is it broken?" The blonde boy asked, just as the screen comes to life.  
"Stiles," Scott whispered. They see Ennis stopping Stiles from getting up out of the chair and they see Deucalion.

Stiles looked healthy but tired like he hasn't slept; they could see that his eyes were full with worry while the rest of him tried to show he was calm "What are they waiting for?" Sophie asked, Deucalion turned around and grabbed Stiles by his arm letting Ennis let go of him. Stiles was pulled up onto his feet and winced in pain.  
"Hey-Hey claws!" Stiles yelled as he was manhandled, his arm was no bleeding where the demon wolf dug his claws in. The teen's back was pressed against Deucalion chest as the man warped his hand around Stiles' throat while his other hand moved over his stomach.  
"He knows he's pregnant?" Lydia said she was worried as she held onto Scott's shoulder.  
"He could smell it, even at this stage he could still pick up the scent," Nate said out loud.  
"What is he doing? We know he has Stiles why do this?" Isaac asked the pup of the pack needs the pack mom.

Stiles winced and tried to look away from the camera but Deucalion forced him to look in front of him. The demon wolf titled the teen's head and breathed in his scent and licked over Derek's mating mark, making the alpha wolf snarl and twist his hand on the chair's back. "This could have been avoided if you had joined me," Deucalion growled out as his eyes turned bright red and his face morphed. Stiles tried to pull himself away and fight the wolf off but the demon wolf just grabbed Stiles arm and ripped the sleeve off the hoodie and them bite down on his arm.  
"No!" Lydia gasped, the wolves growled as they watched a member of their pack/family scream in pain as the fangs sunk into his arms. When tawny haired wolf pulled his mouth away from Stiles' arms he held the teen by the wrist tightly and then grinned at the camera.  
"I have what I want now." He told them, as he pressed a bloody kiss to the sobbing teen's screen went blank.


End file.
